


惊蛰

by zhmoonlit



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhmoonlit/pseuds/zhmoonlit
Summary: 一篇烂俗狗血满地的AU





	1. Chapter 1

“时间快到了，总理还没来吗？”  
看着桌上的时针渐渐指向三点，德米特里忍不住拨通了秘书处的电话，得到肯定答复之后他心里多少有些不安。  
虽然弗拉基米尔常常因为视察活动太过投入以至于延误后续的日程安排，可例行会晤却极少迟到。  
摇了摇头，像是要甩去心中的不安，他安慰自己，今天的视察地点是莫斯科附近的小学，那个人一向喜欢小孩，所以即使多耽搁一些时间，也不是件奇怪的事。  
大约一刻之后，秘书处专属的电话鸣响了起来。  
“总理到了？”  
“很抱歉，总统阁下，刚刚总理阁下的随行秘书打来电话，说因为先前的活动安排临时发生了一些变化，所以总理可能赶不及回来参加会晤了。但总理已经把今天预定要递交的报告给他，让他先赶回来带给阁下，他大约再有十分钟左右就到，请您再稍等一下。”  
“怎么回事？”  
“秘书先生说，总理特别交代过，如果阁下问起就说是他说的，请您以今天其他的日常安排为优先，稍后他会亲自解释，就请不要为难他的秘书了。”  
真像是瓦洛佳会做出来的事……  
德米特里揉了揉额角，告诉秘书处等人到了就直接把报告交到办公室来，接着就挂断了电话。  
他在心里盘算着，等晚上见到面了，可不能让对方随随便便就蒙混过关。


	2. Chapter 2

双手紧握，德米特里低下头深深呼吸，试图平复胸中无可抑制翻涌而起的焦躁和愤怒。  
闭上眼，耳边似乎又听到了当初那个人的反复叮咛，“季玛，你要记得，无论何时何地，无论发生了什么，你都要保持冷静。决不能让愤怒或其他不良的情绪左右你的行动。要理智，理智，理智！你要时刻把这两个字时刻印在心里。做不到就深呼吸，直到能重新控制自己之前，什么都不要做，什么都不要说——哪怕一个字也不要！这是基础也是底线，千万不要忘记这点。”  
足足五分钟之后，德米特里才重新抬起头，除了惨白阴沉的脸色和依然有些微微颤动的手，方才跃然眉上几近喷薄而出的怒火与焦灼都已看不出踪影。  
“到底怎么回事？”低沉嘶哑的嗓音，扭曲了平日温文的语调。  
站在他身前的男子站姿笔直，黑色的西服却有些微凌乱，右手袖口有一处颜色略深，仔细看去依稀是一片深褐色的污渍。  
男子相貌普通，虽脸上还有些茫然恍惚的神色，却也已消失地几乎看不出痕迹。  
若是把他放在人群中，绝不会吸引人再看第二眼，只有偶尔闪现的锐利眼神才能看出他的不同。  
谁又会想到，就是这样除了稍显健壮之外无甚特点的人，却是联邦安全局的一员。  
“原本视察活动按照行程安排一切进展顺利，但在行程即将结束，总理阁下准备返回的时候，却发生了意外。”说到这里，黑衣的男子停顿了一下，痛苦的神色在脸上一闪即逝，“部分老师和学生按照事先安排在门口送行，就在阁下准备上车的时候，一个小孩突然从队伍中跑了出来，似乎是想将手里的卡片交给阁下，半途却突然绊倒在地。阁下看见赶紧转身赶回去将他抱起来，其余的侍卫也随即跟上。感觉不对的时候，佐洛托夫立刻扑了过去，但已经来不及推开阁下了……”  
男子低下头，“虽然他在那瞬间挡在了阁下的身前，但子弹穿透了他的身体，仍然射中了阁下，而阁下他原本其实是有可能躲开的，可是……”  
“可是什么？”  
垂在身侧的手越收越紧，指甲掐进掌心，德米特里却感觉不到丝毫的疼痛。  
“可是，阁下当时的第一反应是将刚刚扶起的孩子按倒在地上，自己却……我们冲过去的时候，阁下捂着伤口跪倒在地上，地上的孩子却毫发无伤，仅仅是受到了惊吓。我们离开时留下处理善后事宜的侍卫刚刚传来消息，孩子已经被父母接回了家，他们也交代了孩子的父母回去好好安抚他。”  
咬紧了下唇，德米特里的脸色似乎更苍白了一分。  
但他明白，逃避不能解决任何问题，那个他最在意也最害怕听见答案的问题，终是问出了口。  
“总理呢？”  
“子弹从背后射入，从腹部贯出，但万幸的是总算没有伤到脊椎。手术刚刚结束，阁下现在在重症监护室。医生说熬过危险期，没有并发症的话，基本就可以放心了，您不必过于担心。”  
“要多久情况才能稳定下来？”  
没有被侍卫的含糊其辞蒙混过去，德米特里执意追根究底。  
他也接受过基本的军事培训，知道枪伤远不是那些电视或电影里那么轻描淡写的问题，尤其是被击中的是脏器集中的腹部，若是……  
他无法想象可能的后果。  
“……二十四到四十八小时，或者需要更久一些。”  
“这种情况你还让我不要担心？”忍不住一拳重重砸在墙上，发出“嘭”的闷响。  
德米特里提高了音量质问，焦急的语气下是濒临崩溃的自制。  
“总理阁下被推进手术室之前，反复叮嘱我们，尽可能不要让您担心，特别是不准影响您的工作。”  
“所以你们就擅作主张瞒到现在？幸好今天的工作晚上十点就结束了，要是持续到凌晨，你们是不是准备瞒我到明早，直到瞒不下去为止？”  
再也无法压制内心的愤怒、恐惧、担忧，几乎是怒吼出声的瞬间，德米特里抬起头，一双眼睛已是通红。  
黑衣侍卫深深地垂下头，任由沉默在走道上蔓延。  
再次闭上眼，德米特里不停深呼吸，一时间只有粗重的喘息在这方无言沉默的空间里回荡。  
“去把医生叫来吧……刚才是我失控了，抱歉。”  
勉强维持着仅剩的风度，德米特里为自己刚刚的迁怒道歉，想用笑容缓和气氛，却发现连弯起嘴角都无法做到。  
黑衣侍卫依旧沉默着，欠了欠身便转身离开了。  
两分钟不到，换下手术服的主治医师就出现在了季玛面前。  
“可以进去看看他吗？”  
“只是您一个人的话，可以，不过最好不要逗留太久。”  
“半小时？”  
“这点时间的话……应该没问题，现在请随我去更衣间换隔离服和消毒？”


	3. Chapter 3

白色的墙壁、白色的地板、白色的床单、白色的仪器，还有此刻静静躺在床上的那个人毫无血色的苍白面容。  
曾经红润的唇干裂着隐隐泛着青，这个房间里所有的一切都带着使人下意识抗拒的冰冷和不祥。  
除了仪器运转时轻微的嗡鸣声和监视器发出的规律的滴滴声，房间里寂静得让人窒息，仿佛要把处于其间的人吞噬一般。  
德米特里不是没有进过监护室，却从没有像现在这样从心底最深处感到不安、感到恐惧，他害怕这雪白冰冷的一切会将眼前的这个人带走。  
伸出手，指尖却抑制不住地微微颤抖，触上熟悉肌肤的瞬间，像是全身的力气都突然被抽空般消失殆尽，德米特里一下跌坐在床边的椅子上。  
虽然触手冰凉，但毕竟还是带着温度的，是暖的、是热的，是活着的……  
他就在这里，哪里都没有去，即使现在不言不动，安静的不像他……  
将被单上冰冷的右手紧紧握在双掌之间，德米特里拉起交叠的手贴上额头，他从不信这个世界上有神，此刻却忍不住向上苍祈求。  
从今以后，他会是最虔诚的信徒，他心甘情愿跪倒在神坛之下，只求仁慈的圣母和万能的主，不要带走面前的这个人，无论要付出什么代价，请……  
不要带走他。

昏暗的房间中，德米特里豁然睁开双眼，眼前是一片漆黑。  
厚重的窗帘重叠着挡住了窗外的景色，房间一角的台灯散发着晕黄的光，不辨晨昏。  
伸手挡在眼前，意外触到了残留的湿意，神智挣扎着想要摆脱梦中的情绪，明明知道只是个噩梦，心脏却依旧激烈地跳动着，梦境中的恐惧纠缠着徘徊不去。  
一把抓过床边的睡袍，德米特里朝着走廊的另一端跑去。  
推开雕花的门板，他看见那个人正端坐在窗边，手里是翻阅到一半的书籍。  
窗外是阴沉的天空，听不见莎啦啦的树叶摩擦声，却能看见屋外繁茂的树冠被风吹得东摇西摆。  
屋里的人享受着难得的闲暇时间，沉浸在阅读的乐趣中，德米特里看着他安静专注的侧脸，觉得玻璃窗就像是隔开了两个不同的世界。  
“瓦洛佳……”  
听见响声的人抬起了头，脸上有着浅浅的笑意，“季玛，睡醒了？”  
看清季玛凌乱的衣着，弗拉基米尔微微皱了眉，“怎么光着脚鞋子也不穿就跑出来？就算有地毯，地上也够凉的，你以为走廊上那些大理石是铺着好看的？”  
像是没有听见责备，德米特里就这么呆呆站在门口，目不转睛地看着他。  
无奈地叹口气，弗拉基米尔弯腰脱下脚上的拖鞋，拎着走到了德米特里的面前。  
半跪在地上，拍了拍对方的腿，示意他抬起脚。  
德米特里却像是被这一下突然惊醒回过神似的，一把将瓦洛佳从地上拽起来紧紧拥住，动作激烈的仿似下一秒面前的人就会消失不见一样。  
感受着怀抱里的身体和往常一样温热柔软，德米特里长出口气，绷紧的身体渐渐放松下来。  
瓦洛佳好好的，就在这里，会对他露出笑容、担心他、责备他、关心他，他的瓦洛佳……  
像是猜到了什么，弗拉基米尔将手环上了德米特里的背。  
“做噩梦了？怎么还像个小孩子……”轻轻拍了拍他的背，“我不是就在这儿么。”  
吹拂在耳边的气息温热潮湿，呢喃着安慰的话语，德米特里慢慢平静下来。  
“瓦洛佳，不要留下我一个人，好不好？”  
“……好。”  
我不会留下你一个人，直到死亡将我们分开的那一天。  
窗外一声惊雷，阴霾沉郁的天空，此时终于落下了倾盆大雨。

 

END


End file.
